


Stuck(y) after Practice

by Drunkportuguese



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Light Angst, Locker Room, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Quote: I'm with you 'til the end of the line, Shower Sex, bit of a cheesy ending but I couldn't resist it their lines are too perfect not to use them!!, bit of a rushed plot because I wanted to get to the porn (I'm sorry, but it's a one shot anyway), first fic to ever be published tell me my mistakes!!, i went more to the "described action" side instead of the "described feelings" i hope that's ok, locked in the locker room, not a native speaker, nsfw at the end - that means porny gifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drunkportuguese/pseuds/Drunkportuguese
Summary: Watch what happens when Steve and Bucky get stuck in a locker room. #7 will surprise you!"Optional" summary:Childhood best friends Bucky and Steve were the last students in the school's gym after basketball practice, but a distracted janitor locked them in, thinking there was no one inside. After they got out of the locker room, they realized they were stuck inside, and the janitor was long gone.Steve freaks out a bit, Bucky faints and sweaty matters ensue (now, is the sweat from the old cushions, or from the boys?)





	Stuck(y) after Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so, first, please read the tags. Thank you! I explain a lot in those.  
> I imagined the school's gym as the one from my school - it's a separate building, so it's independent from the actual school (you can keep it open for late practices, for example, without needing to keep the Entire school open). This one belongs to a school in a mountainy area, and that's why the boys can't get any signal inside the walls.  
> There's also a couple of gifs at the end!

“I can’t  _ fucking  _ believe this!”

Bucky, yet again, tried to open the locked metal door that lead outside. The cold, used handle shook and whined several times before he gave up on it.

He walked in the locker room and turned to his classmate, who was in the bathroom for the disabled.

“What the hell are you doing in there?” Bucky asked, peeking from the doorframe.

“I’m trying to pull this off the wall -  _ hnng!  _ \- maybe we can -  _ wraah! _ \- break a window with it.”

“You need a screwdriver for that, Steve. You’re buff but not  _ that _ buff.”

Steve was sitting on the floor, legs horizontal and feet against the wall as he tried to pull the support rail off its screws. His hands slipped and he fell to the floor with a groan, much to Bucky’s amusement.

“Told you.” laughed Bucky, helping Steve up.

“I’m betting the front door didn’t give in to your, what was it...  _ ‘titanic strength, capable of pulverizing walls’ _ ?” Steve arched an eyebrow, wiping his sweaty hands to his shirt.

“Shut up. At least I’m not trying to break windows.”

“Alright, alright, it was a stupid idea, I admit, we can’t even reach them. But at least i was trying to do  _ something _ .”

“Trying to open the doors  _ is  _ doing something!” defended Bucky, frowning.

“Yeah, but not for the  _ third  _ time!”

“ _ Uh _ , fine. I guess we’re staying here for the night then.  _ Thank god _ it’s not friday.”

“That’s the first time I hear you say that.” smiled Steve, and he started exiting the bathroom. “But don’t be dramatic, we aren’t gonna to need to sleep here. C’mon, help me check for signal.”

“Already did that. Nothing.”

Steve stopped abruptly and turned to Bucky, incredule.

“How the hell is that possible?”

“I don’t know man. We got virtually  _ no hope _ of leaving before nightfall.”

Steve stopped and seemed to be thinking hard on a solution, obviously not wanting to resign to the situation. His face lit up with an idea just moments after.

“What about we break a window with a ball?”

“Not gonna change the fact that we  _ can’t reach them, _ dumbass. And if we do end up staying here, it’s just gonna chill the air and give us the cold of our lives.”

“Fine, fine… But there’s gotta be something-”

“There isn’t.”

“I’m not sleeping here!”

“Then stay up all night if you’re so afraid of the dark!” reciprocated Bucky. “I’m taking the big cushion.”

Bucky left, leaving Steve speechless. There  _ had  _ to be a way out, and he needed to find it fast. He had places to go! Maybe they could use the benches as steps to reach the windows, or-

“You’re not seriously going to pout all night? Now move your ass and help me with this cushion.” yelled Bucky from the storage room.

Steve gave up. If he was going to stay all night locked in the school’s gym with someone, it had to be with his childhood best friend.

“Fine, fine! I’m coming!” answered Steve, and he ran out the door.

-;-

Two hours of standing around later, Bucky had the great idea to do something other than try - and fail - to escape. Steve was beginning to freak out out, and maybe a game of basketball would help to ease his mind a bit. Not like they had much else to do, anyway.

“You suck at this! Haha!” mocked Bucky, dribbling the ball, throwing it between Steve’s open legs, catching it swiftly on the other side and scoring for the enth time.

“I’m  _ very  _ good at basketball, you’re just overcompensating.” panted Steve, tired and sweaty.

“I’m not - I’m  _ very  _ well equipped, thank you very much!” said Bucky, throwing the ball to Steve, hitting his gut.

“ _ Ouch- _ shut up. I’m bigger, and you know it.”

“The last time I saw your dick, we were 6, punk.”

Steve wiped his face with his shirt, and Bucky couldn’t avert his gaze from Steve’s greek-statue body. The muscles of his torso moved around beautifully and Bucky almost didn’t catch what he was saying, because he kept wondering what it would feel like to lick the sweat off his skin.

“Uh-what? I didn’t catch it, sorry.” Bucky blinked and shook his head, massaging the side of his head like he had a headache.

“I said you should quit fucking staring, and actually do something, for fuck’s sake.”

Steve pulled off his shirt and threw it to Bucky, who let it slide and fall to the ground, stunned.

“I know you want it, punk. Come on, put your hands on me.” insisted Steve, putting Bucky’s hands on his pecks and grabbing his ass, pulling their hips together almost aggressively.

He was hard as a rock, and his eyes flamed with hunger.

“Steve- I didn’t know you-” began Bucky, stuttering and stunned.

“Shut the fuck  _ up _ and eat me.” Steve shut him up with a kiss, open-mouthed and dirty, and Bucky moaned so hard he could’ve sworn he saw actual stars.

Steve pulled off moments later, blushing and panting hard. He pulled down Bucky’s sport shorts and kissed the thin fabric of the boxer briefs, making Bucky gasp and grab his hair.

“ _ Oh _ , yes baby,  _ up  _ pull my hair.” moaned Steve, uncovering Bucky’s cock and giving his hip bone a lick.

“Fuck, Steve…”

“Buck...I’m gonna take you whole and  _ wake up _ swallow it all, just for you.”

What was that? Bucky mustn’t have heard part of the sentence.

“Can you repeat? I want to hear you say that again.”

“I said  _ wake up wake up wake _ for you.” smirked Steve, flicking his tongue on Bucky’s tip and making his knees shake.

“Steve, I don’t-don’t understand-” Bucky tried to speak, but Steve looked at him so prettily, he couldn’t dare to ruin the moment he had been dreaming about all those years.

“Buck,” Steve rose up to eye level and cupped Bucky’s face with his hands. “you need to  _ wake up _ .”

-;-

“ _ Oh shit, oh fuck, oh shit  _ \- wake up please, wake up Buck,  _ please _ , you  _ bastard _ , why-”

“Uhh...what’sh goin’on?” Bucky opened his eyes, squinting hard at the ceiling light.

The light dimmed when a blond figure appeared in Bucky’s line of vision.

“Buck? Oh  _ thank god _ you’re awake. You scared me to hell and back, are you ok? I have water and a half-eaten bag of doritos but that’s it. Can you stand? Do you feel dizzy? Are you feeling alright? Do you-”

“Shut the hell up for a sec.” coughed Bucky, trying to soothe his headache with his hands.

When Bucky sat up and wiped water from his face, Steve explained that he had fainted right after the game of basketball, thankfully falling sideways and not backwards against the wooden bench (that would’ve proved to be a definitively harder task, without the possibility to call an ambulance).

“It was probably from the sudden stop after so much exercise. You hit your head pretty bad, but there’s no blood.” explained Steve, kneeled and holding Bucky’s knees gently.

“Yeah,  _ I can feel it _ . Thanks for catching me, you snail.” said Bucky, sarcastic as usual.

“Shut up, you’re alive, aren’t you?” laughed Steve.

Bucky rolled his eyes and got up. His knees were still a little weak, and he couldn’t walk properly for the next minutes. Steve made him grab his right shoulder, and gripped the left side of Bucky’s chest and his right hand for support.

“Where to, ma’am?” joked Steve.

“To bed.” groaned Bucky. “I want to sit somewhere comfy and not on this half-assed wooden bench.”

Steve smirked. “What’s the secret word?”

“Just hurry up and quit joking.” Bucky rolled his eyes.

“Nu-huh, secret word or I won’t move.” Steve’s smirk grew.

“Seriously?” Bucky scoffed. “Fine.”

If he was going to willingly let his pride die, he was going to do it  _ properly _ .

“Steve,” he began, sultry and low, “could you,” he began closing the distance between their faces, and proposedly feigning repressing a moan, “ _ please, _ take me to bed?”

Bucky’s lips were now nearly touching Steve’s, whose face flared up, red as a tomato. He stuttered an “Okay” and helped Bucky walk.

The ‘bed’ was actually a pile of sweat-encrusted cushions covered with an old mat they found stacked away - so they wouldn’t sleep with the stink so much up their noses; it wasn’t the best, but it had to do for the night.

In an effort to make it cosier, they built it on the floor of the storage room, between the old punching bag and the wall. It didn’t help that the light in there was broken - or that the ceiling looked dangerously close to breaking apart - but it was a lot better than the cold, open space of the multi-sports court.

As Bucky sat down, his feet slipped and he accidentally pulled Steve towards him, the blond falling on top of him.

“ _ Fuck! _ , you’re heavy- get off, you’re gonna crush me! You  _ need  _ to lay off the donuts, dude.” laughed Bucky, with his hair all over his face.

“ _ Donuts?! _ I eat nothing  _ but _ proper food. I want no  _ bizz  _ with that sugary crap  _ you _ eat all the time.” laughed Steve, looking so comically offended, Bucky couldn’t hold back a laugh. “Now apologize.”

“I’m not gonna apologize -  _ you  _ should be the one apologizing!” said Bucky, sticking a finger between Steve’s pecks.

“What? How come?” asked Steve, rolling off to the side and off of Bucky.

“Passed out or not, I was having the  _ best  _ of dreams, man - and you  _ ruined it. _ ”

Bucky wanted to end with ‘ _ You were also the reason why it was so amazing’ _ ’; but he didn’t. He couldn’t.

Steve had had a massive crush on Peggy from 11th grade - he wasn’t gay, even if Bucky misinterpreted some of his (obviously innocent and distracted) glances when they changed shirts in the locker room.  _ I mean, people look at each other's chests all the time, right? _

“What was so great about it?” asked Steve, laying on his side and holding his head up with his hand.

Bucky was laying down belly up, and he talked to Steve without looking at him, his feet touching the ground. One wrong move, and he’s slide off and his ass would meet the floor.

“You wouldn’t like it anyway, so why bother telling you?” said Bucky, shrugging.

“C’mon, tell me. I’m bored to the bone here.”

“Well,” began Bucky, still a bit unsure.”I... no, it’s too embarrassing Steve.”

“I see more embarrassing things every day, Buck. I make a mental list, too.”

“Like what?”

“Like you.”

“Ah, you punk! How dare you?” laughed Bucky, turning to Steve and trying to land a playful punch or a slap, but failing miserably.

“That punch just made it to the list, by the way.” informed Steve.

Bucky climbed up the pile of cushions and jumped to Steve smiling like a maniac. “Ahh! M’gonna freaking choke you!”

But Steve knew how to play his cards right. The moment Bucky had his hands wrapped around his neck, obviously not putting any strength in them, Steve lowered his voice and arched his eyebrows in a begging manner.

“Yes, please, Buck. Do it.  _ Do it! Choke me!” _ he feigned arousal, exaggerated and comical.

Bucky jumped a bit, adjusting his knees on the cushion where he was next to Steve.

“W-what?” he was confused as hell. Did he just faint again?

Steve was relentless. He wrapped his hands around Bucky’s and gave a light squeeze, barely speaking out loud without breaking in two from laughter. “Harder daddy!”

“ _ What the fuck _ ?” Bucky tried to free his hands, but Steve kept an iron grip.

“Your face! Oh my  _ god! _ ” Steve was tearing up from how hard he was laughing, turning a little to the side and leaving a speechless Bucky so stunned he was beginning to slip off the ‘bed’.

Steve wiped several strings of tears from his face before turning to Bucky again, who was still kneeled on the cushion, although now a few good inches away, sliding off slowly.

_ Sliiiide- Wo-woah!- Thump! _

“ _ Urg _ ...why didn’t you grab me? Your reflexes are slower than my grandma’s, god bless her soul.” groaned Bucky, from the ground. He still had his feet on the cushion - it was like he was sitting sideways on it.

“I didn’t feel like it.” smiled Steve, sitting up cross-legged and looking at Bucky.

Bucky was silent for a minute. He was obviously holding back thoughts.

“I feel like you want to say something..?” asked Steve, arching an eyebrow.

Bucky looked at him almost petrified, eyes wide and frowning. His hands were intertwined, resting on his belly.

“Do you...are you… I mean, Steve, like...you’re into... choking?” asked Bucky, innocently enough for Steve to buy it.

Steve almost died of laughter from that- he laughed so hard he bent over, hiding his face in his hand and slapping the cushion.

“ _ You thought I was serious?? _ Oh my  _ god  _ Bucky!” he had, yet again, tears all over his flushed face.

Bucky smirked and got up in the fraction of a second, immediately climbing and sitting on Steve’s curve of the back.

“What are you doing?” asked Steve, still laughing and snorting like an idiot.

“Gaining back my dignity.” said Bucky, and he held Steve’s hands on his back, the blonds face hard against the cushion. “Another one of those weird-ass kink pranks,” he said, and leaned forward, speaking next to Steve’s ear, “and you’ll suffer the consequences.”

Steve went rigid under him, and his laughed died down. Shit, he screwed up, took it too far, and now Steve was weirded ou-

“What- what kind of consequences?” asked Steve, genuine, his voice a little crooked.

“You really want to know? Well,  _ these _ would fit  _ my  _ taste.” Bucky said, and swatted Steve’s ass, forgetting to think before doing.

Steve let out a muffled choked moan and both of their faces flared up. Steve’s eyes widened, regretting having let out such a sound. He tried to excuse himself by coughing.

But Bucky wasn’t buying it.

“Steve..” he began.

“I’m sorry.” Steve apologized, interrupting Bucky. His voice was a bit weak and he avoided Bucky’s gaze as much as he could.

“So, um...spanking, huh? Didn’t know you-” Bucky tried desperately to lighten the mood by making a sarcastic joke, failing completely.

“I’m sorry Bucky! I know you have a boyfriend, it wasn’t appropriate,  _ at all. _ I’m gonna sleep on the bench in the locker room, you...uh, you stay here.” said Steve, freed of Bucky’s hands, moving and trying to get Bucky to slide off of him.

Bucky held him against the cushion.

“Why is this inappropriate? You got a  _ great ass _ , pal, and we have been friends since  _ forever _ . We  _ showered together _ tons of times! But, where  _ the fuck _ did you get the idea of me having a boyfriend?”

“We were kids then, it doesn’t count. And about your boyfriend...you’re always looking at your phone and smiling, so I assumed-”

“Oh,  _ come on! _ You’re better than that!”

“Then what was making you smile so hard?” asked Steve, sounding surprised.

“I was laughing at  _ memes _ , for fucks sake!” Bucky rolled his eyes.

“So, all this time...I-I didn’t say anything and... and it was all my imagination?” said Steve.

“Didn’t say what?” asked Bucky.

When Steve didn’t answer, he asked again. “Steve? You there?”

Steve stilled for a moment, hiding his face between his propped up arms, holding the back of his head with both his hands.

“I’m sorry. I can’t tell you. I can’t.” Steve’s knuckles went white as he gripped his hair.

“Alright...is everything okay? You know you can tell me everything, buddy.”

“I know. I’m fine.”

“I don’t think you are.” Bucky got off of Steve and walked towards the other end of the pile of cushions, kneeling in front of him, trying to get him to look at his eyes. Steve, instead, curled himself and Bucky was left staring at the blond’s dorito-shaped back.

“Hey, c’mon Stevie…” Bucky put a hand to Steve’s side, trying to pull him to face him.

“Leave me be! I told you I have nothing to say, that’s it!” Steve yelled and stormed off, closing the door to the locker room with a bang.

_ He’s  _ not  _ fine. What the  _ fuck  _ is going on? _

_ Tell me I’m not the problem. _

Please  _ tell me I’m not the problem. _

-;-

Silence. The wind was howling, the rain pouring down aggressively, announcing a thunderstorm.

But no storm could possibly match the one inside Steve - nor any amount of rain pouring down could possibly be as foggy as Bucky’s mind.

Bucky got up slowly and walked towards the locker room door. From the shadow under it, Steve was sitting against it, on the ground. Bucky did the same.

Several minutes after, Bucky finally spoke up, soft and caring, hoping he’d get Steve to explain what was so wrong.

“Please come out.”

No answer.

“Stevie- I’m worried about you. Now open the freaking door, let me talk to you face-to-face, please?” he insisted.

Steve moved from the door, and Bucky declared the battle as lost. Steve was not only going to speak, he also seemed angry enough to leave the conversation before it even started, going to hide further into the room and away from Bucky’s voice.

Suddenly, the door clicked open and Bucky slided to the ground. Above him, a red-faced Steve tried to burn a hole through his nose with his gaze.

“I’m  _ really  _ stupid, but you’re a jerk too, you know?” said Steve, voice weak and like he had a knot on his throat.

“What are you talking about?” asked Bucky, getting up.

“I...have feelings for you. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship, nor the relationship I thought you had, by saying something. And I was confused, I’d never liked a guy before.” he stopped for a moment, sniffed and started again.

“I thought you had someone in your life and didn’t even  _ bother  _ to tell me. That you didn’t want to share something like that with your  _ best friend _ .

“And then I started realizing how I felt. And I also realized you’d never like me back - you had not only a boyfriend - or so I thought - but you also had never done anything  _ remotely  _ close to flirting.

“And then we get stuck in this hellhole, and  _ suddenly  _ you’re moaning my name right before you come back from passing out, speaking in a  _ really _ sexy way, and  _ then  _ you slap my ass and- and I just went through  _ so much _ heartache, I couldn’t bear the situation any longer. I know you just want to be friends with me, but..I-I can’t!  _ I can’t take it anymore- I give up. _ I’m sorry, I-”

“Steve, listen to me. I’m sorry I was so blind. Oh my god, Steve... _ Stevie _ , I-” Bucky approached Steve and framed his face with his hands, softly wiping the tears away. “I’m really sorry I put you through something like that. I can’t even  _ begin  _ to imagine how hard that must’ve been. I’m sorry, I’m  _ really  _ sorry.”

“It wasn’t your fault. I understand if you feel weirded out from now on, I’m sorry... for ruining our friendsh-”

Steve was interrupted when Bucky leaned in so close, they could feel each other's warm breaths. He seemed hesitant, like he wanted to kiss him but stopped at the last second.

“Stop it. Stop that. I’m  _ not  _ gonna be ‘weirded out’ because I...I like you. You’ve got the heart of a saint and the body of a greek statue, how could someone  _ not  _ like you? I...Steve-I...” said Bucky, and then he slowly rose up to kiss him, sweet and tender.

Steve was too surprised at first, not even closing his eyes as Bucky prolonged the touch of their lips. But he let out a relieved whimper right after and enveloped Bucky with his arms, the right one pulling the small of Bucky’s back to him, and the left one simultaneously hugging his back and intertwining his fingers in Bucky’s long hair.

He deepened the kiss and almost cried of relief, whimpering every time Bucky would pull back to breathe, missing the touch immediately.

Steve finally pulled off, panting, hard as a rock in his shorts, and sure he’d come if he kept going.

“ _ Fuck- _ Bucky…” he breathed, looking into those gorgeous blue eyes.

“Language, captain.” warned Bucky, smirking and caressing Steve’s cheekbone. He was trying to joke around, but his voice betrayed him, obviously as overwhelmed as Steve was feeling.

_ “Captain _ ?” asked Steve, smiling and tenderly pulling Bucky’s hair back, off of his face.

“Aye aye... cannons be ready, cap’n.” said Bucky

“You’re so cheesy, Buck. Seriously, what does that even mea-”

Bucky smirked, taking Steve’s hand to the bump in his shorts.

Steve groaned a  _ “Damn you-” _ and kissed Bucky again, pushing him to the wall behind him, almost tripping on each other's feet. Bucky moaned hard when Steve forced him to open his legs a little bit more with his knees, and started kneading his erection, dragging shaky breaths and small moans out of Bucky’s throat.

Steve’s hand slithered in as he kissed Bucky’s neck, the brunet putting his hands on his shoulders, shivering and panting. Skin on skin, Bucky saw stars.

_ “Fuck, fuck, fuuuck hnn S-Steve... Stevie-” _

Steve stopped rubbing Bucky to lick the palm of his hand and slick it up. Bucky cussed when he saw the way Steve’s tongue moved, and leaned up to kiss as Steve pulled his shorts down and started jerking him off.

Bucky was shivering, shaking at the knees as he came closer to orgasm, but Steve slowed down, giving him time to breathe. Bucky inhaled and exhaled, swallowing air and trying to regain the strength of his legs.

Steve kissed Bucky tenderly while still massaging him, running his finger on Bucky’s tip and feeling him shudder and pant under his lips. Bucky’s hands rose up to frame Steve’s face, staying there as they kissed, gentle and affectionate.

Steve spoke low, pressing his forehead to Bucky's, still slowly massaging his cock. “I… I want to... to  _ fuck you _ , Buck.”

Bucky somehow managed to speak, weak and gasping.  _ “Mmm- yes, yes, please...Steve, please… please fuck me- I-I want you so bad-” _

Steve groaned and kissed Bucky again, letting go of him a few seconds afterwards.

“ _ God- _ I, I can barely stay still.”

“Come with me.” hurried Bucky, pulling Steve his hand. The first pulled his shorts back up and walked with Steve to the bed of cushions.

“Wait, Bucky- I’m not sure that’s a good idea.” said Steve, stopping and causing Bucky to stumble a bit.

Bucky looked defeated and couldn’t resist looking down a little.

Did he go too fast? He would obviously respect him if he wanted things to stop there, but he wouldn’t be able to stop from feeling guilty and-

“Bucky, Buck, no, that’s not what I meant.” soothed Steve, turning Bucky’s head to him and looking him in the eye. “I just think it’s gonna be both uncomfortable  _ and _ disgusting, given that that stuff has  _ never  _ been washed.”

Bucky lit up a little. “It’s better than the floor, tho.”

Steve grunted at the thought, the thought of fucking Bucky on the floor, covering his body in hickies,  _ having sex like animals _ \-  _ but  _ he wanted to save that for later; he was going to cherish Bucky like he did and he was going to make sure the brunet would  _ never  _ forget that.

“What about... _ oh god _ .” answered Steve, face flaring up like a tomato when he had the hottest idea (and probably the worst one possible for inexperienced people,  _ but who cares _ ).

“What about  _ what _ ?” asked Bucky, curious.

_ “The shower.”  _ said Steve, barely a whisper.

He was throbbing in his shorts, and thanks to the loose fabric, Bucky could see it in plain sight. The same applied to Bucky, and they both instantly knew that was going to be the winning option.

-;-

“Go on ahead, I’ll meet you in a bit.” said Steve, untying his shoelaces, when Bucky stood in front of him with a towel wrapped around his waist.

Bucky adjusted the towel, untying it fully and then tying it again - making sure Steve could only see his back - and then he walked to the showers. He chose a stall and turned it on, letting water run through his hair and run all over his body until it fell down the drain.

Bucky leaned against the wall, letting the warm water splash his face, and he closed his eyes, smiling.

He might have gotten locked inside the school’s gym, but he felt so much more free; Steve had always been there for him, but knowing his love was requited left him feeling relaxed and happy, and his stomach had a permanent tingling, pleasant sensation.

There was a slight creaking sound and Bucky knew it was Steve walking in the stall to join him, but his touch lingered and Bucky started doubting his hearing. He moved to be able to open his eyes, but Steve spoke suddenly and touched his shoulders to keep him under the water. “No, please, just...stay a little bit longer. You’re...you’re gorgeous Buck. I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of you, I really don’t.”

But Bucky didn’t stay longer than he did, at least not alone. He blindly found Steve’s arms and pulled him to himself, kissing under the running water like a couple under the rain in a sappy movie.

They shuddered when their cocks touched, but both of them wanted to kiss _ just a little longer _ .

Bucky’s hands wandered all over Steve’s body, from his broad shoulders, his short gold hair, his perfect ass and his powerful pecs, to the beautiful gentleness of his cheekbones, the slight stubble and how it felt funny under his fingertips, his protruding collar bones - Steve was the proof that angels existed and that they lived on Earth. 

Steve equally explored Bucky’s body, taking a special liking to his long silky hair and the shape of his jaw, covering it in kisses before going back to Bucky’s mouth several times.

Finally having their feelings reciprocated overwhelmed the urgent need for sex -  _ but not for long. _

“ _ God _ , I can’t really hold back much longer…” said Steve, pulling away from Bucky’s mouth.

Bucky grinned and pushed Steve away so he could see him head-to-toe.

He leaned back a little until his shoulder-blades touched the wall, his left arm hanging by his side, legs slightly open and left hand jerking his cock slowly.

He stared at Steve with hungry eyes and a sly smile, and started touching his nipples with his free left arm, the water licking his entire body head to toe. Bucky moaned, now fondling his balls and touching the other nipple, the first hard and slightly swollen. He knitted his eyebrows and bit his lip, trying to hold back any moan that sounded slightly louder.

But Steve couldn’t bear to stand still with Bucky’s sultry expression and his gorgeous body under running water right in front of him. He kneeled down, put Bucky’s right hand on his hair and licked along Bucky’s cock, putting a hand on his own.

Sitting on his legs, Steve jerked himself faster and took Bucky’s tip in his mouth, complementing the lack of deepthroating with his free hand; sometimes pulling out and teasing all the way from the bottom, to the frenulum, to the slit, and then back in. Bucky’s moans went from whimpery and low to  _ absolutely whorish and ragged _ with the flick of Steve’s tongue.

_ “N-no, wait, please, hnng- I’m gonna- if you do that- I’ll-I’ll-” _

Bucky saw stars, hunching over with the pleasure and intertwining shaky fingers in Steve’s soaked hair. The water splashed his shoulders and dripped from the long strands of brown hair, hitting Steve’s back; his body looked so good under him, Bucky’s imagination could’ve never possibly created something so lewd.

He couldn’t hold it in for much longer. The walls swayed and the ground wobbled; feeling Steve sucking him-  _ fuck. _

_ “Ah-, Steve, Steve, fuck, ahhh! Fuck! M’cominng- m’coming- hmm!” _

Bucky whimpered and cried, his hip and thighs shaking involuntarily as he came in Steve’s warm mouth. Steve let out a choked moan, spilling out some of Bucky’s come and letting it wash down the drain. He jerked his own cock faster, incredibly close now that he had Bucky  _ melting  _ above him.

Bucky came down from the heights, panting and whimpering, and sat on the ground from exhaustion.

Steve put his free hand on the ground between Bucky’s thigh and the wall, and leaned forwards, gluing himself to Bucky’s body. Bucky’s face was tucked in the side of Steve’s neck, but it  _ wasn’t enough _ . He pulled Steve’s thigh and joined their groins, and Steve groaned a string of curse words.

Bucky was only half-hard at the moment, still coming down from his climax, but it didn’t seem to halt Steve, who wrapped an arm around Bucky’s waist and pulled his body to the top of his thighs, sitting back on his legs.

_ “Fuck -ahn! Buck, Buck, oh god, ah- fuck, kiss me, kiss me please oh god-” _

Steve’s nose poked Bucky’s neck as if he was a cat asking for attention, whimpery and sweaty, his breathing ragged and interrupting half-way most of the time.

Bucky framed Steve’s jaw with his hands and kissed him, their tongues dancing together to the music that was Steve’s intense moans.

Steve pulled off and looked up at Bucky’s half-lidded eyes, their foreheads and tips of the noses touching. Bucky said something so  _ devastating _ , Steve let out the loudest, most  _ obscene  _ whimper of his life.

_ “Come for me, Steve.” _

And so he did. The hand he had on Bucky’s ass shot up to between the brunet’s shoulder plates, and pulled their bodies together. Steve buried his face on the side of Bucky’s neck. He came with a loud moan mixed with several curse words and Bucky’s sobbed name - mostly the latter.

-;-

The moon was already very low in the sky when they finally laid down to sleep.

They had their day-to-day clothes on and were hugging close, for a lack of sheets. It might have smelled like old sweat, but with his legs intertwined on Steve’s and his face buried under his chin, Bucky wouldn’t have it any other way.

It didn’t matter if it was going to be awkward when the janitor found them like that in the morning, Steve wasn’t going to let go. He was  _ never _ going to let go of his Bucky.

The sun rays began clearing the sky of its darkness when the couple fell asleep. Bucky’s heart was full and warm. Steve’s was crying with happiness.

“I...I love you Bucky. I’m...  _ in love _ . With  _ you _ . And you know what, deep down... I think I’ve always been.” he murmured.

He fell asleep before hearing Bucky’s response.

“I love you too, punk. I’m with you ‘till the end of the line.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Some visuals!

 

1) Bucky in the shower! (from Steve's dreamy point of view)

 

2) After Steve came - the positions are reversed, and Bucky should be long-haired, but it's similar enough that I wanted to post it here.

 

These gifs are probably from a tumblr blog called stevebuckypornlookalikes (but I might be wrong).


End file.
